Todo por un maldito abrazo
by Celeste Nyx
Summary: ¿Alguien podría enamorarse solo por un abrazo? Tal vez.. (Tatsuha x Suguro)
1. Chapter 1

_Estas calles… he recorrido miles de veces estas malditas calles. Algunas casas y establecimientos han cambiado, otros lugares ya no existen o han sido destruidos para poner parques o estaciones de servicio en su lugar. El mundo sigue en movimiento, y después de dos años es obvio que se produzcan algunos cambios pero, siento que todo se mueve, absolutamente todo… menos yo. Han pasado dos años, ahora tengo dieciocho y la gente me sigue tratando como un niño a pesar de todo lo que he vivido. Pensé que yéndome a los Estados Unidos aprendería algo y regresaría convertido en un hombre capaz de poder tener el mundo a sus pies pero, la realidad me golpea duramente al darme cuenta de las cosas. Todos han evolucionado, mejorado y cambiado para bien, pero yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Nunca lo había visto así, siempre he tenido todo lo que quiero y la diversión era lo único que me importaba hasta ahora. Pero, veo al viejo de mi padre en una enorme casa, veo todo lo que posee gracias a sus esfuerzos, y me veo a mí mismo siendo aún mantenido por él, dándole dolores de cabeza y más, porque me gasté el dinero que me envió para la universidad en bebidas, mujeres y estar persiguiendo a la persona que amo por medio mundo. Honestamente, no sé que carajos hacer con mi vida, siempre la he tenido fácil y recluirme a una universidad me da escalofríos. No tengo necesidad de trabajar ni de estudiar, lo tengo todo y mi vida es perfecta como es. Debería mandar a la mierda a todos y hacer lo que me venga en gana como siempre termino haciendo… _

_¿Eso es lo que realmente quiero?_

_Sí, es lo más fácil… es obvio que me gusta lo fácil…_

_Pero…_

_¿Por qué me siento así? Regresar después de dos años y ver como el idiota de mi hermano es feliz con ese chico de cabello rosa me hace sentir extraño. Contemplar como el codicioso de mi cuñado se pudre en dinero gracias a sus empresas pero, imaginarme que comparte la casa con mi hermana y pensar en un hogar propio… es confuso. Hasta me molesta la idea de que ese guitarrista esté comprometido con la antigua novia de Eiri… me jode. Todos parecen tener una vida propia al fin, todos están metidos en sus cosas y me irrita demasiado. Tal vez, estoy así porque hasta ahora no he tenido una relación estable con nadie. Ni siquiera logré robarle un beso a Sakuma-san… aunque, es obvio… ¿Cómo rayos un cantante famoso como él se fijaría en un mocoso que no sabe que hacer con su aburrida vida?, todo esto es patético. De verdad amo a Sakuma Ryuichi… siempre lo he hecho y me importa un rábano si todos creen que estoy obsesionado con él. Es solo que, no he tenido el suficiente valor para decirle adecuadamente lo que siento… es todo. _

_¡Al diablo! ¿¡A quién engaño!? Hay algunos que sirven para miles de cosas, otros para una sola en especial ¡y son geniales! Pero, parece como si yo no sirviera para nada… ni para elegir una carrera, ni para conseguir empleo y mucho menos para declararme._

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida?_

_Ojalá pudiese ser un poco como Eiri, tal vez Mika o hasta Tohma… _

_Ojalá pudiese ser como cualquiera, porque ser yo… no funciona en absoluto… _

_Me siento tan patético…_

_Tatsuha Uesugi… eres muy patético. Has llegado a un punto tan bajo que experimentas la depresión por primera vez._

_¡Esto es un asco!_

…

...

...

El auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa entrada, al fondo se podía ver una casa enorme con jardines fielmente trabajados el estilo japonés. Y, aunque sus planes iniciales habían sido escaparse a la ciudad y buscar un lugar donde quedarse hasta que la rabia de su padre pasara, no había podido perder de vista a los guardias que "amorosamente" le había mandado el viejo. Ellos le cerraron el paso apenas bajó del avión y después de tres intentos fallidos de huída, lo habían agarrado entre dos y llevado como si fuese un criminal hasta el auto negro que estaba en la entrada del aeropuerto. Tatsuha supuso que su padre no lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos ni con una sonrisa en sus labios, después de aquello sería un milagro si no terminaba asesinándolo él mismo. Se imaginó la cara que debió haber puesto cuando le llegaron aquellas quejas de los hoteles a donde había llevado a sus amantes o peor aún, la carta de uno de los bancos en donde había estado sacando dinero como si fuese agua. – Bah… ni que hubiera matado a alguien, solo fueron algunos retiros con la tarjeta de crédito – pensó Tatsuha bajando del auto y estirando los brazos después de estar sentado tanto tiempo. El joven cogió sus maletas y se encaminó a la casa paterna con una mueca de disgusto. Estaba cansado de tener siempre que terminar en ese lugar, sabía que era el menor de los hermanos pero después de tener una conversación con su padre abandonaría definitivamente la casa y buscaría un lindo departamento a donde mudarse, al igual que Eiri. Tatsuha estaba totalmente convencido que podría arreglárselas bien, su padre siempre pagaba sus deudas y después de algunos gritos todo volvía a la normalidad. Dejaría que se desahogue un poco, luego pediría disculpas e inventaría excusas como siempre, pondría cara de niño inocente o echaría la culpa totalmente a las malditas hormonas juveniles y luego, lo engatusaría de nuevo con eso de los estudios en la universidad. Era muy fácil, su padre le daría otra tarjeta y tendría un buen tiempo para gastarlo en lo que quisiera. Tatsuha entró a la sala con una sonrisa de seguridad, de todos modos el pobre hombre siempre terminaba cediendo ante el menor de sus hijos.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Tatsuha apenas vio a su padre. El hombre estaba dándole la espalda, con el traje de monje que solía usar en varias ocasiones. Pareció no escucharlo al principio, pero, lentamente se dio la vuelta y el chico pudo darse cuenta por la expresión de sicario que tenía, que estaba realmente enfadado.

- Voy a ser breve Tatsuha, y quiero que me escuches con atención.

- Sí, sí… no podré volver a salir del país hasta cumplir veintiuno y...

- ¡Silencio! Será mejor que cierres la boca porque solo empeorarás tu situación – dijo su padre con voz severa. Tatsuha tragó saliva, no lo había visto así desde que se enteró que la pareja de Eiri era hombre. Y ni en ese momento, lo había visto con esa rabia en sus ojos. El joven retrocedió algunos pasos por instinto.

- Estoy harto de pagar por tus tonterías, estoy cansado de tus mentiras y que me veas la cara de idiota. ¡Ese banco me mandó el informe de mis cuentas porque pensó que me estaban robando!, ¡y todo por ver como sacaban grandes cantidades de dinero con la tarjeta! ¡La misma que te di para pagar la supuesta universidad en la que jamás pusiste un pie!

- Pero padre… acabo de salir de la escuela y no sé qué es lo que quiero.

- ¡No me vengas con cojudeces!, ¡hace dos largos años que terminaste la escuela de milagro y encima te largaste a Estados Unidos a derrochar mi dinero y juguetear con mujerzuelas! ¡Son dos años perdidos!

- Soy joven y tengo que divertirme – dijo Tatsuha con voz baja, pero eso solo aumentó el malestar de su padre.

- Bien, bien… ya no eres un niño y puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana… pero, no con mi dinero. Y si te crees lo suficientemente maduro para hacer estas cosas, entonces es hora de que salgas de aquí y hagas tu propia vida. Y viendo que a mis hijos no les gusta la idea de que les busque novias y terminan yéndose por el otro lado como Eiri, dejaré que tu mismo elijas lo que quieres hacer.

- ¡Genial! Eso era lo que iba a decir y… - Tatsuha no pudo terminar la frase, en esos momentos su padre señalo hacia la ventana y el joven se asomó lentamente para ver como su equipaje del viaje estaba en medio de la entrada principal y a ello le acompañaba una mochila grande, en donde supuso estaba parte de lo que tenía en su habitación.

- Y ni pienses que podrás regresar para recoger el resto. La laptop, el equipo de sonido y el auto que por error te dejé conducir, todo eso es mío ahora. No voy a seguir manteniendo vagos.

- ¡Esa laptop fue regalo de Eiri, viejo tacaño! – gritó Tatsuha pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y vio a aquellos dos gorilas de la seguridad que lo habían interceptado en el aeropuerto.

- Y como te decía, he cancelado tu tarjeta y prohibido a las tiendas que te acepten algún cheque. Bueno, eso es todo, así que adiós.

- ¡No puedes echarme así de la casa!, ¡solo tengo para un taxi! ¿¡Qué crees que voy a hacer!?

- No lo sé, ahora es tu problema. Si actúas como un adulto serás tratado como tal. Así que, espero tengas buena suerte para conseguir trabajo y un lugar en donde quedarte.

- ¡Oye!, ¡espera! No puedes…

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un portazo y la sala se quedó en silencio. Tatsuha estaba aun en shock, su padre siempre lo había amenazado con echarlo de casa pero jamás pensó que algún día lo haría. Aunque aun no estaba convencido de que sus palabras fuesen ciertas, por eso, pensó en irse un par de días y luego llamarlo por teléfono para que le dejara regresar a casa. Estaba seguro que después de esos días de ausencia su padre meditaría en lo sucedido y hasta le rogaría que volviese. Con este pensamiento en su cabeza, Tatsuha salió de la casa y recogió sus cosas para ir a buscar un taxi a la avenida principal. Una vez que estuvo en medio del camino, con sus maletas tiradas y la espalda doliéndole por haber tenido que cargar la mochila, se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde podría ir. Rápidamente sacó su celular, sonriendo porque su padre se había olvidado por completo de ello y no se lo había quitado, pero, la sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente del rostro cuando se dio cuenta que la línea había sido cortada por falta de pago. Por primera vez en su vida, Tatsuha no supo que rayos hacer, permaneció sentado sobre las maletas por varios minutos hasta que, se levantó de un salto y paró el primer taxi que vio acercarse. Y es que, había un lugar al que siempre había podido ir.

Rato después el joven de cabellos negros se vio en la entrada de un enorme y bello edificio. Y como el guardia lo conocía, le dejó encargado sus pertenencias y se metió al elevador rápidamente. Estaba ansioso por contarte su propia versión de lo sucedido a esa persona y de seguro te permitiría quedarse unos días. Pronto estuvo en su puerta y tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que alguien le abrió. Frente a él, un hombre de apariencia muy similar a la suya pero con cabellos rubios le contempló con frialdad y fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres?, estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para aburrirme contigo – dijo Yuki con voz cansada.

- ¿Acaso tu querido hermano menor no puede hacerte una visita?

- No.

- ¡No seas tan duro Eiri! – dijo Tatsuha invitándose a pasar él solo y sentándose en el sofá del escritor. Yuki aun seguía en la puerta, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y esperaba que se marchase pronto, había tenido una noche horrible y aun le faltaba mucho por escribir. Encima, en la noche llegaría Shuichi de sus ensayos con la banda y le había prometido hace días llevarlo a comer a ese restaurante nuevo que habían inaugurado calles abajo.

- Tienes cinco minutos para decirme lo que quieres – exclamó Yuki lanzándole una mirada fija pero sin apartarse de la puerta.

- Bueno, ¿cómo empiezo?

- ¿Por qué no empiezas por la parte de que estas aquí porque nuestro padre le echó de la casa? O por la parte en donde te gastaste todo el dinero que te dio, o tal vez… puedas decirme un "hola" porque no te he visto en dos años y no llamaste ni una sola vez.

- ¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso!? – dijo Tatsuha empezando a sudar y a sentir que la mirada de Yuki lo atravesaba como un cuchillo.

- Ayaka me llamó hace unos momentos y me contó todo. Al parecer te aprecia y pensó que podría ayudarte.

- ¿¡Entonces lo harás!? ¡Por favor! ¡Solo serán un par de días! Ya sabes como es el viejo, en unos días lo habrá olvidado. ¡Por favor Eiri!, ¡ya verás que será divertido y ayudaré en las labores! Además, me llevo muy bien con Shu-chan.

- Mmm…

- ¿Puedo quedarme? ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

- Sería una pesadilla, como tener a dos Shuichi por aquí saltando y gritando por ver los videos de Nittle Grasper o esas bandas de pacotilla que solo me irritan… pero, por otro lado, si tú estás aquí, ese loco del conejo rosado no aparecerá…

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué Sakuma-san no podrá venir!?

- Porque eres un pervertido que solo espera el menor descuido para violarlo.

- ¿Así?, pues no soy el único pervertido… él espera lo mismo de ti para violar a un chico pelirosa que conozco – dijo Tatsuha en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior con solo recordar que su "honey" estaba interesado en Shuichi. Ya lo había escuchado, pero, las cosas serían diferentes cuando se declarase. Además, solo era dos años menor que Shuichi y Sakuma no tenía problemas con eso de la edad.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Yuki abriendo más la puerta en señal de que podía sacarlo a patadas en cualquier momento.

- ¡No, no! No dije nada.

- Demonios… está bien. Solo por dos días ¿entendido? – dijo Yuki rindiéndose. De todos modos, no podía dejar al idiota de su hermano en la calle, estaba seguro que no tenía ni un centavo en los bolsillos.

- ¡Gracias Eiri!, ¡verás que no te arrepentirás! Ahora voy a traer mis cosas.

Yuki lo vio salir por la puerta y le dieron ganas de cerrarla y clavarle unos listones de madera, pero, ya estaba hecho. Tatsuha se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes, quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no interrumpiese su valiosa privacidad con su amante. El escritor respiró profundamente, se llevó una mano a la sien derecha y la masajeo para evitar que ese pequeño malestar se volviese una horrible migraña. Aunque, cuando Tatsuha regresó con su montaña de equipaje, tuvo que ir a buscar sus medicamentos antes de volver a encerrarse y continuar con su trabajo.

En la noche Shuichi regresó y se alegró de tener a Tatsuha en casa. Fuera de los acosos que de vez en cuando le hacía, era una agradable compañía y más cuando veían alguna película de terror o los videos musicales de Nittle Grasper. Pensaba en pasar un rato con él viendo películas, ya que, Yuki parecía no estar dispuesto a salir como le había prometido, pero, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio al rubio parado en la entrada de la sala, arreglado y listo para llevarlo al restaurante. Shuichi saltó de la emoción y en dos minutos se cambió de ropa y fue a reunirse con él. A Tatsuha no le quedó de otra que quedarse a jugar con los videojuegos del cantante y comer algo de la nevera. Pero, antes que Shuichi se fuera le preguntó algo al oído.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá Sakuma-san a visitarte? Ya sabes… hace tiempo que no lo veo y…

- Pues… - la expresión de Shuichi cambió un poco – Tatsuha-san, él no viene hace un buen tiempo por aquí. Sé que Yuki cree que esto será pasajero y pronto estará visitándonos de nuevo pero, yo pienso que su relación va en serio… no había visto a Sakuma-san tan feliz como ahora. No ha salido en los medios pero de seguro lo sabías ya ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Cuando volvieron a unirse y anunciar públicamente el regreso de Nittle Grasper en los medios, se duplicaron los fans que tenían. Y hace unos meses, debutó una banda llamada "Dark Moon" y fueron sus teloneros, así como lo fuimos nosotros de otra banda cuando recién empezábamos. La cosa es que, el vocalista y Sakuma-san se llevaron muy bien, su nombre es Kohaku Sato… es una buena persona, lo conocí hace unas semanas y es muy tierno en su modo de ser. En ese momento no sabía pero, Sakuma-san me confesó que estaba saliendo con él y al parecer le gusta mucho Sato-san… esto… ¿Tatsuha? Tú… ¿sabías todo esto no?

- ¿Eh?

- Como te desapareciste por dos años, quizá no sabías esos detalles, pero pensé que Yuki te había comentado algo o tal vez Ayaka-chan que siempre está al tanto de todo.

- Ah… claro, obvio que lo sabía… soy su fan número uno ¿cómo no podría saberlo? – dijo el joven forzando una sonrisa.

- Ya debo irme, cuando regrese podemos hablar más. Ahhh por cierto, hay estofado en la nevera, solo caliéntala para la cena – dijo Shuichi saliendo rápidamente detrás de Yuki antes que entrase el elevador solo, como en varias ocasiones lo había hecho para molestarlo.

Pero Tatsuha no escuchó nada más. Estaba en shock, completamente en shock. No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquella noticia. ¿Sería una broma?, no… Shuichi siempre era honesto. No podía ni imaginarse a Ryuichi con otro hombre, ni siquiera había podido soportar la idea de que alguna vez acosara al pelirosa. Después de todo, era su culpa, habían sido dos largos años. Había estado cerca de Ryuichi muchas veces y jamás tuvo el valor de declararse como era debido. Al principio, Tatsuha fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y terminó cogiendo todas las latas de cerveza de Yuki y las reunió en la mesa de la sala. Luego, encontró vino en la despensa y también lo juntó a su colección. Halló algunos bocadillos en la cocina y se los trajo también. Hasta el momento estaba demasiado tranquilo, era como un zombi yendo y viniendo para reunir más cosas que comer o beber. Al final encontró media botella de sake y se dispuso a sentarse en el piso de la sala para contemplar todo lo que había conseguido. Nunca pensó que Yuki tendría tanto alcohol en su cocina, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente por la noticia inesperada que había recibido. Toda su mente se nubló, su corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que explotaría, pero, se negaba a derramar una sola lágrima. Shuichi le había dicho que solo estaba saliendo con ese tal Kohaku Sato, quizás solo sería un error, era lo más probable… tenía que serlo. Tatsuha empezó a reírse escandalosamente, repitiendo en voz alta que solo se trataba de un error. Se bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de sake, dispuesto a abrir la botella de vino y las cervezas al mismo tiempo. Solo quería beber, beber y olvidarse de todo eso, estaba seguro que se trataba de una pesadilla y que al despertar se encontraría en casa con la colección de videos de su amado, junto a sus planes de declarársele en cualquier momento.

- ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡solo es una maldita confusión! – decía con voz alta mientras le quitaba el corcho a la botella de vino. Y, cuando estaba a apunto de empezar a beber, alguien tocó el timbre y quiso ignorarlo. Pero los timbrazos eran constantes a punto de irritarlo, porque al igual que Eiri había heredado las migrañas, así que, dejando la botella por unos minutos se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un muchachito bajito y delgado, con lentes y apariencia de nerd. No lo reconoció al principio, pero luego lo dejó pasar al ver que traía un dos fólderes gruesos y llenos de hojas que parecían estar resbalándose de sus manos. – Shuichi se fue con Yuki a cenar en un restaurante nuevo – dijo Tatsuha secamente, volviéndose a sentarse en el piso y dispuesto a ignorarlo después de darle esa información.

- Shindou-san me dijo que le trajese información de internet acerca de otras bandas – dijo Suguro tranquilamente – Aquí le he imprimido todo lo que encontré, pensé que estaría en casa al menos después de todo el problema que me dio, pero veo que no le importa tanto como pensé – dijo empezando a enojarse.

- Déjalo donde quieras, yo le aviso cuando regrese…

- Oye… Tatsuha, lamento lo que sucedió con tu padre – dijo Suguro dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y acercándose a él.

- Vaya, genial… ¡sí que las noticias vuelan!

- Pero, no te enfades, verás que todo se solucionará en unos días. Shindou-san es una molestia pero, él sabrá como animarte.

- Sí, sí… oye mocoso ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Quiero beber y estar solo.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?, te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad – dijo Suguro ofendido.

- Lo sé, pero con esa cara pareces un niño de 13 años.

- Y tú un viejo de cincuenta, ahogando patéticamente sus penas con alcohol. Es tu culpa haber terminado así…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi estilo de vida?, prefiero ser así que un molesto y entrometido nerd de universidad… o rata de biblioteca para ser más exacto.

- ¡Aww! ¡Intenté ser amable pero no puedo conversar contigo! Ya me voy.

Suguro le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, estaba enfadado y no quería seguir escuchando tonterías. Pero, apenas lo hizo, escuchó unos gemidos y sollozos ahogados. Pensó en irse y dejarlo solo, pero, no pudo evitar voltear y ver a Tatsuha abrazando un cojín del sofá, escondiendo el rostro sobre él. Suguro se acercó lentamente, se agachó y sentó sobre la alfombra a su lado. – Oye, ¿tan grave es el asunto con tu padre?, de verdad… pienso que todo se puede arreglar – dijo en un intento por ayudarlo. Tatsuha dejó el cojín a un lado, sus ojos estaban rojos pero él se puso a beber el vino lo más rápido que podía al borde de ahogarse por momentos con el líquido. Suguro solo lo observaba, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo solo ya que detestaba tener contactos con alguien ebrio, pero, algo hacía que permaneciera ahí. Tatsuha se terminó el vino y empezó con una lata de cerveza ignorándolo por completo. Empezó a murmurar cosas para sí, palabras que pronto Suguro pudo comprender bien.

- ¡Que viva el nuevo amor de Ryuichi Sakuma!, ¡y que se muera el imbécil que estuvo enamorado por años de él y no tuvo valor para decírselo! – dijo Tatsuha levantando la lata de cerveza y luego bebiéndola hasta el fondo. Suguro ahora lo entendía, había pensado que estaba así por la discusión con su padre pero comprendió que era por la relación de Sakuma-san. Recordaba haberlo hablado con Shuichi para que fuese sutil con la noticia si es que Tatsuha regresaba del viaje, pero, ahora veía que no había sido así. Suguro entendió por las palabras del joven que acababa de enterarse de la noticia y realmente debía estar destrozado. El chico no sabía que decir, pero a la tercera lata de cerveza y a escuchar que Tatsuha tenía la intención de salir después por más bebidas, no pudo soportarlo más. Detestaba a las personas que se hundían en su propia depresión, suficiente tenía con los cambios emocionales de Shuichi, aunque bien podría haberse ido de la casa. Suguro reaccionó sin pensarlo y de un manotazo le quitó la lata de cerveza que tenía y esta cayó rodando por el suelo. Tatsuha se quedó en silencio, nunca se había visto tan vulnerable como ahora y Suguro hizo algo en un intento por que se detuviera. En esos momentos, abrazó fuerte a Tatsuha, esperando un empujón o algo parecido pero, se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos del joven aferrándose a él y algunas lágrimas caer sobre su camisa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tatsuha se aferró a su cuerpo y se desahogó llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes. Suguro no se movió hasta que sintió más pesado al moreno y se dio cuenta que el sueño lo había vencido por la bebida, intentó levantarlo para que se recostase en el sofá pero no pudo hacerlo, así que trajo unas mantas de la habitación y lo cubrió con ellas.

Aun podía sentir el cuerpo de Tatsuha junto al suyo minutos después de que se separasen. Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así pero, se alegró de haber conseguido que dejase de beber. El chico recogió las latas que sobraban rápidamente, las guardó en la nevera y después se marchó en silencio.

Pero, antes de alejarse del edificio, Suguro volvió a ver las ventanas del departamento de Eiri. Se sentía extraño… bueno, era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba de esa manera y una sensación que no podía describir se había apoderado de él. Suguro se obligó a dejar de recordar la escena una y otra vez como un tonto, y al sentir el frío de la noche subió rápidamente al auto que había venido por él.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuha abrió pesadamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba viendo todo de lado. Permaneció por algunos segundos en esa posición, como si fuese un muerto que resucitaba y veía el mundo mortal después de mucho tiempo. Al principio no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, pero, poco a poco los recuerdos fueron apareciendo junto a un terrible dolor de cabeza, producto de la horrible resaca que tenía. Al divisar hacia las ventanas y ver aquel brillo intenso del día, tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a ello. Y una vez que logró arrastrarse hasta el sofá y sentarse para masajearse las sienes con una expresión de dolor, por haber bebido tanto y más por haber dormido en el suelo, observó por todos lados pero no encontró ni rastro de su hermano ni del cantante pelirosa. – Es mediodía – se dijo para sí, al ver la hora en un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Tatsuha supuso que ambos habrían ido a seguir con sus propias vidas y lo habían dejado tirado en el suelo como si nada, aunque de todos modos no tenía de qué quejarse. Al menos, Eiri no lo había despertado con una patada en las costillas como la última vez. El joven no sabía que podría hacer, estaba claro que en ese estado no podía salir del departamento y menos empezar a buscar trabajo, por lo que, invadiendo el despacho de Yuki y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se dispuso a utilizar el ordenador para distraerse un rato.

De todos modos, podía buscar empleo en cualquier momento… no había prisa, además su padre le pediría que regresara a casa y su vida volvería a ser la misma de siempre. Al menos, eso era lo que Tatsuha pensaba mientras tocaba la posesión más valiosa de Yuki Eiri, su amada y sagrada laptop.

Tatsuha pensó en jugar algo, o quizás molestar a Yuki espiando y cambiando de lugar algunos de sus archivos personales. Pero, después de un breve tiempo de silencio, tecleó en el buscador un nombre que acababa de venírsele a la mente. – Tiene que ser una broma, no creeré esto hasta verlo – dijo mientras buscaba entre las páginas que le habían salido como resultado. Tatsuha sintió como si tuviera piedras en el estómago al encontrar no una, sino varias fotos colgadas en distintos lugares, en donde se mostraba a su amado Ryuichi con un chico muy parecido a Shuichi, pero éste tenía el cabello tan negro como el suyo y ojos verdes. Se quedó largo rato contemplando aquella foto, en donde salían de un restaurante, que no pudo contenerse y de un golpe arrojó la laptop al suelo.

- Lo mataré… mataré a ese tipo. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi dios?, no es más que un oportunista… lo peor de todo es que ¡se parece a Shuichi! ¿¡Acaso no podía ser más obvio!? Sakuma-san… ¿por qué no puedes mirarme a mí? ¿Por qué no…? Oh no… ¡mierda! - Tatsuha reaccionó después de largos segundos en los cuales había estado admirando la pantalla rota de la pobre laptop que ahora yacía en el suelo. – Dios, ¿¡qué demonios hice!? – dijo el joven agachándose y recogiendo al herido, para hacer todo lo posible para que encendiese de nuevo. Tatsuha empezó a sudar frío, las manos le temblaron y empezó a sentir un horrible escalofrío que le recorría la espalda con solo imaginar la mirada asesina destroza almas y autoestima de Yuki Eiri. El moreno entró en pánico, su hermano podría regresar en cualquier momento. Intentó pensar en algo inteligente y recordó que su laptop era idéntica a la del escritor, pero, esa idea fue descartada inmediatamente al darse cuenta que por el momento ir a la casa de su padre sería imposible, además tomaría mucho tiempo. Así que, volvió a pensar que hacer mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Tal vez, podría pedir ayuda a Tohma, el podría conseguirle una laptop en cuestión de segundos. Tatsuha estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero se detuvo cuando pensó que el rubio podría abrir la boca y acusarlo con su hermano solo para quedar bien con él, además que, los archivos de la laptop malograda no podrían recuperarse. Yuki notaría la diferencia apenas le echase un vistazo y explotaría la bomba si no encontraba sus preciados archivos.

Tatsuha estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, tal vez… podría culpar a Shuichi… no, esa también era una malísima idea. Estaba seguro que Yuki lo mataría antes de creerse semejante cosa, conocía muy bien al perro faldero de su amante y sabía que Shuichi lo adoraba como un dios y sería incapaz de arruinar su computadora.

- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde voy a encontrar una persona con dinero, en lo que se pueda honesto, que sea discreto y sea un genio con las computadoras!? ¡No existe nadie así! – Tatsuha se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. El rostro de alguien se le había venido a la cabeza y corrió hacia la habitación principal para buscar la agenda de Shuichi. – Él podría ser mi salvación – dijo alegremente cuando encontró su nombre y el número de su teléfono. Marcó los números nerviosamente y esperó a que le contestara, pero timbraba y nada sucedía. Para ese entonces, era obvio que Tatsuha no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido la noche pasada, por ello insistió una cuarta vez, pero Suguro no respondía. – Ese pequeño nerd – dijo apretando los dientes con fastidio, sabía que no eran amigos ni nada que se le pareciera, pero era la única persona que podría ayudarlo en esos momentos. Tatsuha comprendió al fin, que Suguro se encontraría en los ensayos junto a Shuichi y el otro tipo de la guitarra. No podía llamar la atención del pelirosa, si él llegaba a enterarse armaría un escándalo peor que el de Yuki. Así que, decidió enviarle un mensaje y esperar.

Tatsuha casi se comía el teléfono por los nervios. Pasaron dos horas y al final fue a la cocina a prepararse algo, en eso escuchó el timbre. El joven se quedó petrificado, volteando lentamente hacia la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar y se dio cuenta que tanto Yuki como Shuichi poseían llaves del departamento, así que solo se podía tratar de una persona. Tatsuha saltó del asiento donde estaba y abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con el jovencito de cabellos oscuros y mirada curiosa.

- Así que… ¿necesitas esto? – preguntó mostrándole una caja en donde claramente se hallaba una laptop nueva del mismo modelo de su hermano.

- Wao, no pensé que había descrito tan bien la marca y los detalles.

- No lo hiciste, pero sé más cosas de las que tú crees – dijo Suguro con una sonrisa inocente.

- Sí que se nota que eres primo de Tohma… hasta me diste miedo por algunos segundos – dijo el moreno riendo nerviosamente.

- Mmnn… ¿entonces la quieres o no?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

- ¿¡Eh!?

- Tuve que inventar una excusa para salir antes de los ensayos con la banda, sabes que convencer a Mr. K no es nada sencillo. Además, acabas de decir que me parezco a Tohma, así que no debería sorprenderte que te pidiera algo a cambio de este favor. Aunque, honestamente, no tengo la menor idea porque pensé en ayudarte – dijo Suguro entrando y dejando la caja sobre la mesa con una mirada tranquila.

- No tengo ni un centavo, si tuviese dinero hubiera echo todo esto solo.

- Entonces lo arreglaremos de otro modo.

- ¡Oye!, ¡yo no haré cosas extrañas y menos con un mocoso como tú! – gritó Tatsuha haciendo que Suguro se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¡Imbécil!, ¡no he dicho nada de eso! ¡Y deja de llamarme mocoso que tenemos la misma edad!

- Ya, ya, pero no tengo la culpa que tengas cara de niñita…

- Creo que mejor me voy y me llevaré esto – dijo el chico cogiendo la caja y disponiéndose a ponerse de pie.

- No, no, ¡espera!

Suguro se quedó en silencio, de repente sintió que no podía mover ni un músculo cuando Tatsuha se abalanzó sobre él para impedir que se levantara. El moreno tenía ambas manos puestas sobre los costados del sofá y su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del otro. Tatsuha lo miraba fijamente, en un afán de disculparse para que lo ayudase antes de que llegara su hermano. Pero, Suguro empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, Tatsuha era un clon perfecto de Yuki salvo por el cabello y los ojos. Por algunos segundos, se preguntó si aquella extraña sensación hacía que Shuichi no pudiese negarse a nada cuando el rubio lo miraba de igual manera. Pero… ¿Qué estaba pensando?, sabía bien que Eiri atraía a la mayoría de personas que conocía incluyendo al odioso de su primo. Suguro se dio cuenta de que él también había mirado de reojo al escritor en algunas ocasiones y aquella frase "Tohma y yo somos muy parecidos" le empezó a producir escalofríos.

- No… yo no soy así, no me parezco en ese aspecto a él. Además… él no es Eiri, es solo el molesto de su hermano menor – dijo con voz muy baja para evitar que Tatsuha lo escuchara. Aunque el movimiento de sus labios llamó la atención del moreno, quien no tenía la mínima idea de lo que estaba provocando en el chico.

- ¿Qué estas balbuceando? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí a primera vista y ahora harás todo lo que yo diga? – dijo Tatsuha con tono de broma.

- Pues… ¡claro que no!, ¡eso jamás sucederá! ¡Aléjate de mí maldito pervertido! – gritó el chico empujándolo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer el suelo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

- Eso te pasa por pensar mal de mí – dijo Suguro mirándolo molesto, aunque sintiéndose intranquilo por lo sucedido.

- ¡Solo dime que rayos quieres a cambio de este favor!, ¡si viene Eiri me matará! ¿No ves que mi vida está en peligro?

- Cómo si eso me importase… - dijo en un suspiro de cansancio – ya, te ayudaré. Pero, te dejaré muy en claro que esto es un préstamo, me pagarás el favor con el primer sueldo que tengas y lo pondré por escrito, ¿entendiste?

- Esta bien, como sea, pero date prisa.

Ambos fueron al despacho de Yuki y mientras Tatsuha vigilaba desde la puerta, Suguro configuraba la laptop nueva para que el escritor no notase el cambio. Rápidamente, logró pasar todos los datos y colocar las carpetas y archivos en su lugar correspondiente. Y, después de dos largas horas todo había quedado arreglado. Suguro estaba satisfecho de su trabajo y guardo la computadora malograda en la misma caja que trajo, solo quedaba tirarlo en algún basurero y nadie se daría cuenta de lo sucedido. Pero, apenas se puso de pie para darle la noticia a Tatsuha, cuando este entró rápidamente y lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo del despacho, pero era demasiado tarde, Yuki había regresado y se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Tatsuha arrastró al chico hasta un armario, en donde quedaron muy apretados y le tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que soltara algún sonido. Suguro se sintió tonto, podía ver a Eiri a través de unas rendijas y empezó a lamentar haberse involucrado en ello. El armario era pequeño para ambos y empezaba a sentirse sofocado, solo esperaba que Eiri se marchase pronto para poder salir de ahí y regresar a su vida normal.

- Maldición… - susurró Tatsuha al ver que su hermano se acomodaba en la silla y empezaba a revisar sus archivos. Por un momento pensó que se habría dado cuenta, pero sus temores se fueron cuando Yuki abrió el navegador del Internet para enviar un mensaje a su editora. Al menos sabía que pronto se marcharía, pero por el momento tenían que quedarse sin hacer ruido. Tatsuha movió su mano y Suguro pudo respirar con normalidad, pero, inmediatamente después sintió como era envuelto por sus brazos y su cuerpo rozaba directamente con el suyo. Tatsuha lo había abrazado para poder tener un poco más de espacio y comodidad, aunque esto no significaba nada para él, lo único que quería era que Yuki se largase para poder salir de una vez. Suguro se empezó a sentir muy incómodo por aquel abrazo, aunque gracias a ello entraba más aire por las rendijas pero, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente sin entender la razón.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Tatsuha al sentir el cuerpo del chico temblando como si le fuese a pasar algo de un momento a otro.

- Nada… - respondió débilmente.

- Entonces deja de moverte o Eiri nos descubrirá – le dijo en un susurro, sin poder evitar rozar sus labios con la oreja derecha del chico.

Suguro se mordió los labios, Tatsuha lo pegó más hacia él, para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía afuera. En eso, se produjo cierto roce inevitable y el chico estuvo a punto de gritar, esta vez él mismo se llevó ambas manos a la boca y gracias al cielo, Eiri terminó lo que estaba haciendo y salió rápidamente del despacho. Tatsuha y Suguro permanecieron en silencio, y al escuchar la puerta principal cerrándose, Suguro salió del armario empujando a Tatsuha y respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Eres un idiota – le dijo furioso pero más consigo mismo, y salió apresuradamente del departamento.

El joven se quedó con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara y sin importarle mucho el asunto, fue a ver televisión como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado algunos días después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en casa de cierto escritor. Las cosas parecían haberse calmado en la vida del joven Suguro Fujisaki. Asistía normalmente a los ensayos con la banda, organizaba las canciones y las modificaba con ayuda de la computadora, se mostraba tan eficiente y trabajador como de costumbre. Tanto que, muchas veces Mr. K lo puso como modelo a seguir a pesar de los berrinches de Shuichi. Suguro estaba satisfecho con las cosas que había logrado aquellos días, rápidamente se había puesto al corriente y lo mejor de todo, era que no había vuelto a tener esos sentimientos extraños por aquel clon de Yuki Eiri. Eso era lo único que bastaba para que su vida volviese a ser la misma de antes. No necesitaba problemas ni pensamientos de más, y menos por un tipo como Tatsuha. Aquella noche el joven decidió quedarse hasta más tarde para terminar con el trabajo pendiente, dentro de una semana tendrían un concierto y quería que la música estuviese perfecta para entonces. K les había dado cierto tiempo libre, Shuichi y Hiro se fueron corriendo a buscar a sus respectivas parejas, pero él, decidió que lo más sensato sería quedarse a terminar de acomodar los efectos en la pista de música. Al menos, con trabajo en su cabeza era poco probable que pensara en cosas extrañas y fuera de lugar. Suguro sonrió satisfecho al escuchar los resultados después de tres horas. Para ese momento, la única luz provenía de aquel piso en donde estaba trabajando. Se suponía que todos se habían ido y salvo el guardia que estaba en la entrada, no había nadie más. El joven apagó todo y desenchufó los cables antes de disponerse a salir. Era medianoche, el día de mañana no tendrían ensayo pero él pensaba pasarla haciendo algo productivo. Tal vez, podría mejorar las otras canciones, o quizás, revisar las nuevas pistas por última vez antes del concierto. Sea como fuese, se sentía bien consigo mismo y podía sentir que con esfuerzo superaría a su primo de una vez por todas. Aquel era su reto principal, y Bad Luck tendría uno de los mejores tecladistas de la historia. Estos pensamientos animaron mucho al joven, que después de apagar las luces se dirigió a los servicios antes de salir del edificio. No obstante, su hermosa tranquilidad fue arruinada por completo cuando al entrar al baño de hombres lo encontró en total oscuridad. Iba a encender las luces cuando en eso, escuchó dos voces demasiado conocidas y el rostro se le puso de un color carmín muy brillante.

- Yuki… deberíamos esperar a llegar a casa…

- ¿No fuiste tú el de la idea?, ahora no te quejes.

- Pero, yo solo quería un…

- Yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas… ahora quédate quieto…

- No, espera…

Los gemidos de Shuichi fueron tan fuertes que Suguro no supo donde esconderse. Gracias a la oscuridad no lo habían visto y lo único que se le había ocurrido era buscar escondite en una de las cabinas del baño. El joven se mordió los labios, se arrepentía de esa decisión porque si intentaba salir haría ruido y ellos se darían cuenta. De todos modos, jamás pensó encontrarse con semejante situación. Las voces, los gemidos y las frases pervertidas estaban torturando la pobre mente de Suguro, quien había estado tan feliz todos aquellos días. El chico pensó en esperar y luego salir del edificio, de todos modos ¿cuánto podrían durar? De seguro, llevaban ahí más de una hora y pronto se marcharían. Tuvo que llevarse ambas manos y encogerse en un rincón del cubículo para controlarse. Sería realmente vergonzoso que lo encontrasen ahí. Pero los gemidos de Shuichi eran realmente provocadores para evitar escucharlos. Suguro se avergonzó de sí mismo, se sentía como un pervertido espiando a esos dos y más, cuando empezó a sentir cierto fastidio en la entrepierna.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Acaso me estoy excitando por escuchar a esos dos!?

Suguro se llevó ambos manos a la boca rápidamente. Para su suerte ni Shuichi ni Yuki lo habían escuchado por estar concentrados en otras cosas. – Por favor, por favor… que acaben pronto para poder largarme de aquí -, suplicó Suguro mentalmente. Y a eso de la una de la madrugada, los escuchó salir de los servicios y entrar al elevador. Suguro estaba temblando, a duras penas logró llegar a las escaleras. Prefería bajar por ahí que usar el elevador y correr el riesgo de encontrarse con aquella parejita. Pero no estaba nada tranquilo, las palabras de Yuki y las cosas que Shuichi le pedían aun estaban claramente en su cabeza. El joven bajó corriendo las escaleras, prefería quedarse sin aire al llegar al primer piso que seguir recordando esas cosas.

Y al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue darse una larga ducha. Tal vez, después de todo, sería mejor aprovechar aquel día libre y descansar un poco. Felizmente, hace poco se había mudado a un departamento lejos de su familia y todo estaba exactamente como le gustaba. Su amado silencio no podría ser arruinado por nadie. Suguro se puso su ropa de dormir y luego se fue directamente a la cama. Pero, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño y cuando lo logró, unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

...

_- ¿Qué?, ¿dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi cuarto y…_

_- ¡Cállate mocoso! ¿Acaso quieres que él nos descubra?_

_- ¿¡Eh!?_

_- Tenemos que esperar que Eiri termine su trabajo para poder salir de aquí._

_- Tat… ¿¡Tatsuha!?_

_- Oye, ya te dije, guarda silencio o mi hermano nos descubrirá – dijo Tatsuha intentando acomodarse dentro del armario y haciendo que Suguro cambiase de posición para que pudiese apoyarse contra él. _

_Suguro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahí. Se suponía que todo eso ya lo había vivido hace unos días. Lentamente, levantó la mirada para contemplar el rostro serio de Tatsuha en la oscuridad. Podía escuchar su corazón acelerado cuando se apoyó contra su pecho… ¿o quizás era el suyo? Tatsuha lo abrazó, pegándolo más a él y observó por las rendijas a su hermano. Las cosas hasta el momento parecían ser exactamente igual a lo ocurrido antes, Suguro no entendía que estaba sucediendo y solo rogó porque todo eso terminase. Pero, por desgracia la escena cambió y empezó a escuchar unos sonidos muy conocidos. Aun seguía en el armario con el moreno, pero, estaba seguro que a su espalda ya no se encontraba Eiri solo, podía escuchar claramente la voz de Shuichi. _

_- Deberías ver eso… con solo escuchar esos gemidos se me pone dura – dijo Tatsuha al oído del joven. _

_- No, no podemos ver esas cosas… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! – dijo Suguro sintiendo como el pánico lo invadía._

_- Pero, yo sé que te mueres por ver aquello. Vamos, míralos… date cuenta lo felices que están – dijo Tatsuha obligándolo a voltearse y a contemplar aquella escena. Suguro cerró los ojos, se negaba a verlos pero el joven a sus espaldas empezó a moverse y sujetó su cintura de improviso, haciendo que el corazón de Suguro diese un salto al sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo que al parecer, estaba reaccionando muy bien ante semejante motivación. Suguro no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía hablar… pero sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó paralizado al ver por la rendija a Yuki acorralando al pelirosa contra el escritorio, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y le empezaba a quitar la ropa con brusquedad. _

_- Esto no está nada bien, por favor Tatsuha – suplicó Suguro pero el moreno no respondió._

_- Al parecer van a tardar mucho… y nosotros podríamos aprovechar el tiempo aquí. ¿Qué dices?, ¿no te gustaría sentirte como Shuichi? ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad por saber como es tener uno de esos en tu…?_

_- ¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas cosas sucias!_

_- ¿Así? ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso? Tu cuerpo te está traicionando…_

_Tatsuha deslizó ambas manos por su cintura y las introdujo por debajo de su ropa. Suguro pudo sentir sus manos frías y contuvo la respiración por algunos segundos. El joven cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía moverse de ahí, estaba atrapado. Tatsuha empezó a jugar con sus tetillas y a jalarlas suavemente, provocando que Suguro empezara a inquietarse. Pero no estaba dispuesto a caer ante él. Pero, cuando una de sus manos rozó su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, un gemido suave escapó de sus labios. Suguro se ruborizó por completo, y por la reacción no se dio cuenta que Tatsuha había empezado a aflojarle el cinturón y acomodado de tal manera que ahora estaba agachado a la altura de cierta parte íntima. _

_- No te atrevas – dijo Suguro con voz entrecortada._

_Pero Tatsuha lo ignoró y rápidamente le bajó un poco el pantalón para llevarse su miembro a la boca. Suguro quiso gritar, empezó a morderse el brazo deseando pensar en otra cosa pero, le fue imposible hacerlo. Poco a poco le empezó a subir la temperatura y sentía su cuerpo muy caliente. Aún podía escuchar las voces de Yuki y Shuichi a lo lejos, pero ahora se dio cuenta que aquellos fuertes gemidos provenían de sus labios. _

_- Te gusta ¿verdad?_

_- No…_

_- No seas mentiroso._

_- Ya basta Tatsuha…_

_- Aun no hemos acabado._

_Suguro quiso abrir la puerta del armario para escaparse, ya no le importaba si alguien lo veía, solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero, Tatsuha sujetó fuertemente sus manos y lo empujó contra una de las paredes del armario. Suguro estaba de espaldas, su respiración estaba muy agitada y su corazón latía rápidamente. Tatsuha iba acercándose, sujetó su cintura y cuando rozó su miembro contra sus caderas, Suguro sintió que la vista se le nublaba. _

_- Lo siento… por esta noche es todo. Si quieres que continúe tendrás que suplicarme. _

_- ¡Ni muerto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás te pediría semejante cosa!_

_¡Jamás!_

_¡JAMÁS!_

_..._

Suguro se despertó sobresaltado. Sentía su cuerpo muy caliente y cierta parte de él estaba palpitando. De un salto salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha en donde se metió con pijama para abrir el grifo y sentir el agua fría cayéndole encima. - ¡Todo por culpa de Shindou y del pervertido de Eiri! ¡Los odio! – gritó Suguro mientras el agua lo empapaba por completo. Y, al amanecer, el joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba con grandes ojeras por no haber podido dormir en toda la noche.

- Al menos, hoy tenemos día libre… no quiero ver a nadie – dijo envolviéndose en la manta como una oruga y sintiéndose totalmente apenado por lo sucedido anoche. Sin embargo, apenas cerró los ojos, escuchó el timbre de su departamento. Suguro lo ignoró y se dispuso a dormir, pero otra vez alguien volvió a insistir con el timbre. Una, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡diez veces! Tanto que Suguro pateó la manta de mal humor y fue a abrir la puerta. Sea quien fuese lo mandaría al mismo infierno, y cuando sacó el seguro y vio de quien se trataba, le cerró la puerta en la cara con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Simplemente, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso aún estaba dormido? Tatsuha estaba en la puerta de su departamento con aquella sonrisa odiosa de siempre. Suguro quiso ignorarlo y regresar a la cama, pero los timbrazos volvieron a escucharse junto a los llamados del joven. El chico no tuvo de otra que abrirle la puerta y dejarlo entrar, no sin dejar de verlo con una mirada asesina, esperando que se marchase pronto y lo dejase tranquilo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo secamente.

- Sé que hoy es su día libre. Mi hermano no quiere que esté en casa porque quiere comerse a Shuichi sin que nadie los moleste – dijo Tatsuha sentándose tranquilamente sobre el sofá.

- ¿Y eso que me importa? No tengo porqué enterarse de sus planes… y menos, que cierto parásito venga a molestarme en mi único día libre.

- No seas tan duro mocoso. Si sigues así envejecerás rápido.

- ¡Ya dime que rayos quieres!

- Ya, ya. Solo quería que me acompañases a estas direcciones – dijo Tatsuha mostrándole más de diez direcciones que había anotado en una hoja.

- ¿Estás demente?

- ¡Son las direcciones de posibles trabajos! ¡Me demoré una hora en hacer todo esto! ¡Dame un poco de crédito! – dijo Tatsuha ofendido.

- Oh sí… se nota el gran esfuerzo que hiciste – respondió Suguro con un notable sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¡Vamos! De todos modos, no creo que pienses quedarte encerrado aquí en tu día libre. ¿O acaso tienes mejores planes?

- ¡Eso no te importa! Además, ¿¡por qué viniste a buscarme a mí!? Tú y yo no somos amigos.

- Buena pregunta, es que… me he dado cuenta de eso precisamente. No tengo amigos en esta ciudad, no tengo a nadie. Y como ayer fuiste a ayudarme con lo de Eiri, pensé que tal vez podríamos ser amigos.

- ¿Por qué no buscas a una de esas mujerzuelas con las cuales te acuestas?

- Porque tú eres mejor compañía que ellas.

La respuesta hizo que Suguro no supiera que decir. Quizás, Tatsuha en verdad estaba siendo honesto. Pero, no podía quitarse las imágenes de aquel sueño fácilmente y eso lo molestaba. No obstante, no podía negarle su amistad a alguien que estaba solo. Suguro sabía que lo lamentaría pero después de minutos de silencio aceptó acompañarlo a esos lugares, todo para que consiguiese un trabajo y lo dejase en paz.

- Está bien, vamos. Pero recuerda que aun tienes una deuda conmigo por lo de la laptop.

- Te lo pagaré con mi primer sueldo – dijo el joven sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. Me cambiaré de ropa y regreso en un momento. Puedes encender la televisión si quieres.

- ¡Gracias! Sabía que eras un buen chico… además, no puedo ver a ninguna de esas mujeres porque les debo dinero…

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- ¡No dije nada!

- ¡Te escuché claramente! ¡Sabía que eras un desgraciado!

Tatsuha terminó esperando a Suguro en la sala mientras se aplicaba un poco de hielo de la nevera en la cabeza. El chico le había lanzando lo primero que tuvo al alcance de la mano y esto había sido un adorno de cerámica. Suguro sabía que se arrepentiría, pero, pensándolo bien no tenía nada más interesante que hacer aquel día. Por lo que fue a su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse. Después de todo, los sueños solo eran eso… sueños. Aunque, al escuchar su voz a los lejos, no pudo evitar apoyarse contra la puerta de la habitación antes de salir. Su corazón había empezado a molestarle de nuevo, pero respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquel tipo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

_Somos como el día y la noche…_

_Somos tan diferentes y no tenemos nada en común…_

_Pero, a pesar de eso…_

_Siento que poco a poco me vas arrastrando contigo… me voy perdiendo en tu esencia… _

_Esto no está bien… no está nada bien…_

_Si tan solo supieras que cada vez que te veo mi corazón comienza a latir de un modo extraño, si lo supieras… sé que te alejarías y todo acabaría así…_

_¿Por qué sigo aquí?, ¿hasta cuando dejaré que me arrastres contigo? _

_Acaso… ¿hasta que destroces mi ser por completo?_

_Lo digo y lo repetiré miles de veces…_

_Somos como el sol y la luna, diferentes…_

_Pero sé también que a pesar de sus diferencias, ninguno de ellos puede existir sin el otro…_

_Al final, las diferencias no importan… porque ambos se complementan a la perfección…_

_Y eso es lo que más me aterra… _

Suguro estaba muy enfadado por el modo en como habían cambiado los planes en tan solo unos minutos. Había creído en verdad que Tatsuha se tomaría más en serio lo de la búsqueda de trabajo pero, con las justas había asistido a una entrevista y escapado de la segunda con el pretexto de que el sueldo era una miseria. Rápidamente, Tatsuha había destrozado el papel con aquellas direcciones y propuesto que fueran a divertirse para que pudiese relajarse después de aquellas "malas" experiencias. El chico de cabellos oscuros se había negado a formar parte de sus locuras y le había repetido muchas veces que se regresaría a casa. Hasta ese momento, no había poder alguno en el mundo que lo convenciera de lo contrario pero, aquella mirada endemoniadamente sexy e inocente de los Uesugi, fue demasiado fuerte para ignorarla. A Tatsuha le encantaba juguetear, sea con quien sea, solo jugaba y así conseguía todo lo que quería, aunque este método solo funcionaba con personas fáciles de convencer, especialmente mujeres de mala reputación. Suguro se mordió el labio inferior, estaba decidido a darle la espalda e ignorarlo, avanzaría y no se detendría hasta estar en casa. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer por el menor de los Uesugi. Al menos esa era la idea, hasta que Tatsuha empezó con aquel sermón acerca de la amistad y de lo solo que se sentía al no tener a nadie que lo comprendiese. Suguro se detuvo automáticamente, tragó saliva y apretó las manos. Sabía que había prometido acompañarlo y le había dicho que serían amigos, pero odiaba pensar que Tatsuha se saldría con la suya. Al final se resignó, una promesa era una promesa y no podía romperla tan fácilmente, pero se juró a sí mismo que solo esta vez cedería ante sus caprichos. Felizmente, no pudo ver aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno, una sonrisa de triunfo que hubiese hecho que Suguro se arrepintiera y saliera corriendo en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó el chico tratando de que su voz sonase agradable a pesar de todo - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Pues, si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos tomar un taxi.

- ¿A tiempo? ¿A tiempo para qué?

- La película que quiero ver empezará en media hora y debemos comprar las entradas.

- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso tenías todo planeado ya?

- No responderé eso para seguir manteniendo la paz mundial – dijo Tatsuha guiñándole un ojo.

- Tenía que haberlo supuesto… en fin, da igual a donde vayamos. Prometí acompañarte hoy y eso haré.

- ¡Genial! ¡Tú sí que eres un amigo!

- Sí, sí. Y por cierto ¿no se supone que no tenías ni un centavo? ¿Cómo rayos quieres ir al cine sin dinero? Ni pienses que voy a prestarte, ya me debes el dinero de la laptop de tu hermano.

- ¡Claro que tengo dinero! ¡Para eso está Eiri! Cuando quiere deshacerse de mí es capaz de pagar una buena cantidad. Tal vez, debería empezar a cobrarle también a Shu-chan algunos favorcitos que le he hecho…

- Eso también tendría que habérmelo supuesto – dijo Suguro con voz cansada.

- No pongas esa cara, ¡vamos a divertirnos!

- Sí, como digas…

- No seas aguafiestas, ¿no me vas a decir que nunca sales en tus días libres? Siendo miembro de una banda de rock supongo que irás a muchas fiestas y reuniones importantes ¿no?

- La verdad es que me quedo en casa leyendo o acomodando las pistas musicales para los futuros conciertos… - respondió Suguro con voz baja.

- Así que, encima de nerd eres antisocial.

- ¿¡Eh!?

- Escuchaste claro. Dije que eres un nerd antisocial – dijo Tatsuha acariciándole la cabeza, haciendo que Suguro se empezara a molestar y su rostro se pusiera de un bonito color rojo.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¿¡Quieres ver esa maldita película o no!?

- Cla… claro…

- ¡Entonces vámonos de una vez!

- Oye, a pesar de ser bajito, nerd y antisocial… cuando quieres puedes dar mucho miedo.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas de quien soy primo? – dijo Suguro volteando a verlo con una mirada asesina y penetrante que Tatsuha reconoció muy bien, eso le provocó escalofríos y no dijo ni una sola palabra más.

Suguro no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir discutiendo ni lamentándose porque en pocos segundos se encontró prisionero en un taxi y en minutos, sentado en una banca esperando con cierta impaciencia a su inesperado compañero del día. Tatsuha había ido a comprar las entradas para una espantosa película de terror, se había mostrado tan emocionado como un niño de cinco años que va por primera vez al cine, que no pudo decirle que detestaba ese tipo de películas. Suguro suspiró profundamente, al menos hacía un buen tiempo y hubiera sido una lástima pasarlo solo en casa. Estuvo pensando en algunas cosas mientras esperaba y su expresión cambió levemente cuando se dio cuenta que hace tiempo no hacía estas actividades. El trabajo con la banda ocupaba todo su tiempo, peor aún cuando había giras no tenía ni tiempo de respirar. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura de Tatsuha que esperaba pacientemente su turno para comprar las entradas. Sabía que ese joven alto de cabellos oscuros solía asistir a bares y clubs nocturnos, tal vez, ambos sí tenían una cosa en común y eso era que ninguno de los dos llevaba una vida normal para alguien de su edad por decirlo así. – Casi me había olvidado de estas cosas… - se dijo pensativo. Se hubiese relajado y olvidado el malestar que el joven le había ocasionado en la mañana si es que no fuese porque Tatsuha había elegido la película que iban a ver sin preguntarle siquiera lo que pensaba al respecto. La sola idea de estar metido en una sala repleta de personas que gritan por cualquier tontería lo empezaba a molestar. Pero, a fin de cuentas solo era una película y no moriría por ello, al menos eso creía. En eso, Tatsuha regresó con las entradas en la mano, ya no había vuelta atrás…

Y así fue como el tecladista de Bad Luck terminó encogido en un asiento del cine, incapaz de comer palomita de maíz alguna y peor, beber refresco de aquel envase decorado con escenas de la película que estaba siendo obligado a ver. Suguro tenía el estómago revuelto, pero estaba soportándolo bien hasta ese momento. Tatsuha parecía estar en el paraíso, de tanto en tanto le hacía algún comentario en voz baja y esto era lo que hacía que Suguro recuperase la calma por momentos. Para evitar algunas escenas fuertes Suguro desviaba la mirada hacia su compañero solo para pensar en otras cosas, pero, al darse cuenta de la manera en como lo observaba, se llevó una mano a la cabeza de un modo tan brusco que terminó golpeándose y soltando un gemido ahogado. Suguro se quedó quieto, pensando si Tatsuha habría notado aquel extraño comportamiento. Espero por algunos segundos y como no vio reacción de su parte ni pregunta alguna, se movió un poco en el asiento para volver a tomar su posición original, parecía una bolita abrazándose a sí mismo. De repente, Suguro se quedó de piedra, sintió la mano del moreno sujetando la suya y ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había movido para hacer aquello. – Ya pronto acabará -, le dijo Tatsuha en un susurro. Suguro no se había esperado esto, era obvio que no, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza en esos momentos. Las personas gritaban, el sonido ponía los pelos de punta hasta al más valiente, pero Suguro no podía prestar atención a nada más que aquella mano sujetando la suya.

Cuando terminó la película, ambos se levantaron para salir. Suguro sintió como las piernas le temblaban levemente y no podía evitar clavar la mirada en la espalda de Tatsuha. Se sentía muy tonto, sabía que estaba moviéndose mecánicamente y solo seguía hasta el exterior al joven. Felizmente, aquella incómoda sensación desapareció cuando fueron a un restaurante para comer algo. Suguro solo ordenó un pie de limón y un café, ya que su estómago aun no se reponía del todo. En cambio Tatsuha, pidió una enorme hamburguesa, papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate. El joven estuvo muy animado, hablando de miles de cosas y personas que conocía mientras comían. Suguro bebía su café tranquilamente mientras lo escuchaba, aunque su mente se encontraba en otro lado. Había decidido no darle más vueltas a lo sucedido en el cine, dado que no era ninguna cosa extraordinaria, de seguro solo había sido un reflejo inconsciente de Tatsuha al verlo asustado. Suguro sabía que había tenido demasiados pensamientos tontos en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había empezado a tenerlos. Estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento que le molestaba el pecho solo era una confusión y que en algunos días más se le quitaría. Ya que, en primer lugar, Tatsuha se parecía mucho a Yuri Eiri, el cual desde niño siempre le llamó la atención. Y en segundo, porque su vida social se limitaba a Shuichi, Hiro, K, Tohma y los demás trabajadores de N.G.

- Puede que no sea tan mala idea después de todo. Quizás sí podemos ser amigos -, pensó Suguro, pero se detuvo en la última palabra. En esos instantes se llevó una mano al pecho al tener aquella odiosa sensación. Suguro se terminó de un trago lo que le quedaba de café. Realmente, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, estaba convencido que solo era confusión y pronto no sentiría nada al pronunciar la palabra "amigos". Suguro frunció el ceño, todo era por culpa del escritor y su escandaloso amante, junto a la obsesión de Tohma por el primero y la adoración de Sakano-san hacia su primo. Agregándole también, los sentimientos de Ryuichi Sakuma por Shuichi y las persecuciones del mismo Tatsuha hacia el cantante mayor, y para rematar, el nuevo romance de Sakuma en primera plana. Era aquel ambiente de romanticismo, drama y odiosos sentimientos lo que había sido que empezara a divagar con la persona que menos pensó. Suguro miró fijamente a Tatsuha, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su nueva regla de "solo amigos sin dejarse arrastrar por sentimientos de más". Tatsuha sonrió al ver aquella extraña expresión en su rostro, el chico no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del cine, el único que había estado hablando todo ese tiempo había sido él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ir a ese lugar? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? – dijo Tatsuha con cierto aire ofendido.

- Ah, claro… claro. Es una muy buena idea – dijo Suguro diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, intentando sonar animado por la propuesta del moreno, aunque no tuviese la menor idea de lo que acababa de aceptar tan alegremente. Solo esperaba que no se tratase de algún bar o lugar desagradable.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y una vez que lograron conseguir un taxi se dirigieron hacia una calle que recordaba haber escuchado antes. Suguro estuvo todo el camino con el corazón en la mano, lo mejor hubiera sido que admitiese que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de sus planes, el chico temía terminar en un ruidoso parque de diversiones, en un bar rodeado por mujeres o peor aun, saltando de un puente. Pero, después de veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a un lugar que era totalmente opuesto a lo que había imaginado. Y una vez que ambos bajaron del taxi, pudieron contemplar la hermosa e impresionante torre de Tokio que se alzaba en frente a ellos. Suguro sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no había estado ahí, casi desde que estaba en la primaria, y al parecer a su compañero le pasaba lo mismo. Ambos estaban tan ansiosos por subir que apresuraron el paso para entrar al elevador.

Aquella tarde fue muy agradable. Al parecer Tatsuha y Suguro habían coincidido al fin en algo y se pasaron el tiempo charlando y observando desde el mirador hacia la ciudad. Suguro se sintió muy tranquilo, en todo ese tiempo se había llevado de maravillas con el moreno y la idea de ser amigos le estaba gustando cada vez más. Lamentablemente, las horas pasaron muy rápido y pronto anocheció. Los chicos compraron algunos recuerdos y a petición de Tatsuha se quedaron un rato más porque quería ver el cielo nocturno, pero al no tener monedas para usar el telescopio, Suguro se ofreció para comprar unas bebidas y darle el cambio. El chico tuvo que ir hasta el pequeño restaurante y formar la fila que había, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto. Se sentía alegre y animado, por lo que esperó pacientemente hasta llegar a la caja.

Pero, algo sucedió durante su ausencia…

Tatsuha estaba apoyado contra el barandal, viendo como algunas estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, cuando en eso escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz muy conocida que hizo que su corazón saltase sin que pudiese evitarlo. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Tatsuha? ¿Eres tú?

- Sa-Sakuma-san – dijo el joven totalmente sorprendido por verlo en ese lugar. Ryuichi solo llevaba puesta una gorra y lentes oscuros para proteger su identidad, pero aun estuviese disfrazado en medio de la multitud, Tatsuha sentía que siempre lo reconocería. Ryuichi le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo como solía hacer con sus amigos.

- No pensé encontrarte por aquí Tatsu-chan, ¿también viniste solo? - preguntó Ryuichi con aquella vocecita infantil que tanto adoraba.

- Bueno, yo…

- Estaba muy aburrido en los ensayos y me escapé un rato. ¡Fue muy divertido!, de seguro todos deben estar buscándome en estos momentos.

- No debió hacer eso Sakuma-san – dijo Tatsuha intentando controlar aquellos latidos que empezaban a oprimirle el pecho.

- ¡No, no! ¡Ya sabes que detesto que me llamen así!

- Lo sé, lo sé. Ryuichi – dijo pronunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba con cuidado.

- ¿Y entonces?, ¿estás solo? ¿O tienes una cita? Si es así te envidio, Haku-chan no tiene tiempo para Kumagoro ni para mí, tiene muchas giras y no sé cuando lo volveré a ver -, dijo Ryuichi mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa.

- No, yo… he venido solo también – dijo Tatsuha con voz baja, temiendo que Suguro apareciera en cualquier momento y le arruinase el momento.

- Entonces, ya que ambos estamos solos… ¿no quisieras venir a mi departamento a ver películas o hacer algo?

- ¿A tú departamento?

- ¡Claro! A menos que tengas otra cosa que hacer…

- Pues no, no tengo nada. Estoy libre.

- ¡Genial! ¡Por eso me gustas Tatsu-chan! ¡Siempre estás dispuesto a acompañarme! ¡Eres muy amable!

Tatsuha se quedó en silencio al escuchar sus palabras. En esos momentos se olvidó totalmente de Suguro. Solo pensaba en todas las cosas que podría hacer a solas con Ryuichi. Esta podría ser su gran oportunidad, pasaría tiempo con su persona amaba y tal vez, podría encontrar la manera de alejarlo de ese odioso de Kohaku Sato. Ryuichi se pegó a el y lo sujetó del brazo, y en pocos segundos se dirigían a los elevadores.

Aquella escena parecía ser parte de una película romántica. Tatsuha le hablaba a Ryuichi en voz baja y este se reía de las cosas que decía. El más bajo se veía tan adorable como siempre y el más alto, quería disfrutar de aquella momentánea felicidad tanto como pudiese. Y, antes que el elevador se cerrase, Tatsuha puso algo en las manos de Ryuichi, un pequeño recuerdo en forma de llavero que Suguro le había obsequiado horas antes. Las puertas se cerraron, nadie se dio cuenta que el gran Ryuichi Sakuma había aparecido de la nada y se había marchado con aquel joven. Nadie, excepto un delgado chico que había llegado segundos antes para contemplar aquella escena. Suguro no podía creerlo, Tatsuha se había ido sin despedirse y mucho menos darle importancia después de haber pasado todo el día con él. Suguro no pudo evitarlo, en esos instantes sintió algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Pero no se quedó ahí parado, rápidamente se limpió aquellas lágrimas, lanzó las latas de refresco a la basura y apretó el botón del elevador nerviosamente para regresar a casa.

Pero cuando este se abrió, Suguro se quedó inmóvil, observando el interior. Sabía que si bajaba ahora se encontraría con ellos… Lo único que hizo fue apoyarse contra la pared, respirando profundamente y abrazándose a sí mismo, en un intento por controlar aquellos sentimientos que parecían haber explotado ante la presencia de una persona a la que jamás podría superar, a la imagen de Sakuma Ryuichi…

Continuará…


End file.
